Territorial Markings
by Missy Misa - YourLastNightmare
Summary: Summary: What’s Sesshoumaru to do when asked, “Do you mark... trees... like... a dog?” Calamity ensues that’s what, by teaching Kagome a few new lessons. Kag/Sess Please R&R! Rated for dialogue and other mature content. Not a one-shot.
1. Tree Marking

**Territorial Markings**

**Romance/Humour**

**Summary:** What's Sesshoumaru to do when asked, "Do you mark... trees... like... a dog?" Calamity ensues that's what, by teaching Kagome a few new lessons. Kag/Sess Please R&R!

**A/N:** Just edited a paragraph that screamed that I was under the influence, or drunk as hell, so to say, when I wrote it. Let me know if there's anything else that I missed.

**Chapter One  
'Tree' Marking**

It hadn't been long since the epic showdown with Naraku and all his subordinates. Thanks to the help of Sesshoumaru, who had joined the group of shard hunters with his own three misfits to add; Kouga, who essentially was there to 'protect' his 'woman'; and Kikyo, who had been revived through the pure love and desire for Inuyasha's happiness, the Inu-tachi had double its amount of group members.

During the finale Rin had gotten injured by a rogue demon. Her shriek, along with the heavy scent of blood, immediately drew father-like figure's attention.

Insulted and angered at the thought of anyone touching what was under his responsibility, golden irises blended to turquoise and the white sharply melted into viscous pools of crimson. _How dare they touch his ward! _

When the emotionless demon lord caught the odour of salty tears, his strong held tolerance for impudence snapped and all hell broke loose. Large, thick ripples of white fur grew from his mokomoko-sama, as well as his tall stature. Lucky for him that he'd finally regenerated his left arm because he'd no longer be labelled as a handicapped inu taiyoukai. His high-boned cheeks, nose, and mouth morphed into a fiercely growling snout that came with an abundance of highly toxic salivated fangs. If you were fortunate, (or unfortunate, depending on the given situation,) then you would have witnessed that within those turquoise irises, there was a microscopic sliver of black that served as pupils. Even if you did, the chances of surviving afterwards were slim to none. Although his ears looked like long shaggy blankets, he would never miss anything with them. An enemy could be defeated with ease, swatted like an insignificant flea by a gargantuan paw, or strangled to death by a fluffy tail!

Kagome watched in fascination as the overgrown dog easily drooled on the idiot who was foolish enough to dare—and succeed—in harming the small innocent girl. A few seconds later, and the pesky praying mantis was disintegrated by the poisonous fumes of spit, only leaving behind a putrid pile of green goo.

Miroku would have cleaned it up with his kazaana if it hadn't been for the saimyosho, those stupid aggravating obese bumblebees. When the futuristic priestess had called them that, she received some confused stares. All of which were thinking along the lines of: '_What the hell is **obese**?_'

Inuyasha then, who was lost as always, chose to mutter his signature 'feh!' and frustratingly exclaimed, "They're just really fat yellow bastards that are dickheads for a living!" In the end he'd gotten looks that were far more lost than Kagome's was. Sesshoumaru, though, was instead found giving him a very pissed off scowl.

Anyways, back to the earlier topic, after the daiyoukai smashed Rin's offender to smithereens, Kouga took the opportunity to desert his opponent and announce to Kagome that he'd always protect her, and it'd be far better than what Sesshoumaru ever be able to do. A hard blow to the back of his head, and he was unconscious for the next few moments.

"Sesshoumaru! Don't do that! We need him for the fight!" hollered Kagome. She missed Sesshoumaru's slight wince from the loudness of her screams.

"Feh! I always knew that bastard was fucking sneaky! He'd fucking hit any ally in the back of their mother-fucking head if he was given a shitty enough excuse to!"

"Inuyasha... STOP SWEARING! I'd S-I-T you right now if we weren't in a possible life alternating battle! If Naraku wins, we're all screwed! I seriously think that you've beaten up by your older brother more than enough times because there is no other way you could get any dumber."

A pair of dog ears, along with a pair of elfin ears, swivelled minutely in agitation, both owners thinking along the lines of: 'Her mood swings are alternating...'

The older brother in question decided then to correct her poor choice of words, "Half-brother, and are you quite finished, miko? You've created quite a large scene around you." Apparently, he had shifted back to his humanoid form.

As the school garbed teen glanced around her, she realized that there was indeed a huge audience looking right back at her. In fact she was the center of attention of the entire population in the surrounding area. Youkai, humans and hanyou all held the expression of extreme annoyance.

Now staring back at the informer of this little scene, Kagome took notice of the demon lord's smug expression as he looked down his perfectly sculpted nose at her.

"You pompous jerk!" Rather than blushing one hundred different shades of red, the young priestess chose to not think before she acted and let her brashness spill forth. She grabbed an arrow from the quiver on her back and notched it on her bow. Taking aim, she let it fly free.

Then again, maybe she was thinking, because as Sesshoumaru stared disinterestedly into her blue crystals he discovered the determination locked deep inside them. That and he also saw his reflection accompanied by Naraku's.

Understanding the girl's plan he darted to the side, barely dodging the deadly arrow, and deviously winding his way behind their arch-nemesis.

Naraku's followers viewed the occurring scene before them with dumbstruck eyes. They—surprisingly—knew what would happen next.

Kagome's arrow glowed far too bright for a single purification. It seemed as if it were meant for the entire opposing group. Her friends and allies, who resisted the urge to cover their eyes, stood their ground with squinted eyes and prepared their weapons for use.

It was then that the battle really went all out, there weren't any enemies were left on the war zone afterwards. Naraku especially had earned himself a vast dosage of concentrated powers. A collaboration of purifying powers from Miroku, Kagome and Kikyo hit him dead on. Demonic blasts also arouse from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Even Jaken, Ah-Un and Shippou helped out on the side against small fry. Last but not least there was the throwing of a chain sickle and a large boomerang of bone by Kohaku and Sango to hold off any intercepting opponents. (Rin was resting on Kirara's back at the time, in order to prevent any more damage on her already wounded body.)

By the time the mass-attack was over, not a single trace of Naraku had been left behind, though his putrid stench hung heavily in the clammy wind.

The odd bunch said their farewells, claiming to each other that they'd meet up with them to hang out and spend time together without the threat of death looming over their shoulders. This excluded Inuyasha and Kouga of course. Old habits die hard.

Kouga took off first in a whirling cyclone, after declaring to everyone that he'd see his woman, Kagome, soon. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's wrist and chased him, "She ain't anybody's you shitty piece of fur for wolf! Come back here and say it to my face!"

Next to leave were Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and the pleasant two-tailed neko.

"Kagome-san, could you please take care of Rin's lacerations?" inquired Sango, while handling said girl over to the somewhat-now-experienced miko. "We need to take leave now so that the monk and I can help my little brother rebuild the demon slayer's village."

Tired, the creamsicle fur-toned cat roared gently, but still loud enough to warn her passengers that she was ready to take flight. All nodding in acknowledgement, they braced themselves for a long journey. It wasn't long until they were tiny specks in the blue sky.

That left a squabbling toad, an energetic fox, a cheery high school graduate, the woozy Rin, an egotistic homicidal maniac, and his two-headed dragon that favoured snorting in anyone's direction... or face. _Ahem_, did I say egotistic homicidal maniac? I sincerely apologize; I meant the fearsome merciless taiyoukai with no opposing enemies whatsoever. Since he has no opposing enemies, though, that doesn't mean he couldn't have annoying mutual allies. Annoying allies that left him questioning the purpose of their lives' existence—their meaning of life, or their role in society—and if there were any kami; why they had allowed such conundrums to coexist in the first place?

He knew his purpose already. He'd known it since he was a brash adolescent. It was to be the supreme conqueror of all of Honshu and its surrounding islands. Sure, he already possessed a vast majority of the western lands, but they were inherited from his late father. Sesshoumaru had never gotten the chance to defeat and kill the great Taisho in the bloody battle he enormously desired, so that he could properly earn the title he held today.

Just when he had the iota of an idea that he would finally be able to get some decent quiet in order to concentrate on his thoughts, which were unravelling like when a kitten plays with a ball of entrancing yarn—mind the fact that the great demon lord was a dog—a bubbly head of raven blue materialized before him.

The young miko held a vibrant white smile on her bland human visage, and like always, she emitted the impression that she wanted to say, or ask something—he shivered. Yes he did, but it was internally. He'd never display a sign of his limitations in strength, even to a mutual ally.

Kagome had been juggling her little problem since the last time she visited her home in the future.

--

The little dilemma developed when she was walking home from her latest day obstacle courses (or school to say,) and accidently became the victim and witness to a stray dog relieving his bladder on the Goshinboku's tall, thick tree trunk. She immediately froze, pure unadulterated anger rising up from deep within her soul. Bulging veins pulsed rhythmically as if they possessed a mind of their own. There was no way that it was Buyo, he'd been scolded enough times to know when to use his litter box.

Ready to scream at and then sit Inuyasha for urinating on her mother's property, but missing and hitting her rather than using the home bathroom liked he'd been taught by Souta. Fiery sapphire eyes scanned the fighting arena for her soon-to-be-dead hanyou friend only to find the inconvenience that the silver-eared fiend was nowhere in sight.

Inhaling for a long moment while in her mind she counted to ten, debating whether or not she should risk damaging the smooth almost pristine surface of the pavement that weaved its way all throughout the shrine's terrain with the garishly red clothed, boy-trapped-inside-a-man's-body, Inuyasha. Considering the actual reality that her rambunctious could only be controlled with the seductive lure of fresh steaming hot ramen, which he consumed by the ton, he was quite heavy... due to muscle hopefully.

Then she smirked devilishly, determining that he must hiding up the large tree that was earlier a target for her now soon-to-be-sat-from-dangerous-height-above hard stone. Screw the risks! "SIT BOY!!" echoed throughout the courtyard, with mere silence greeting her in return. No thud, no bone cracking, no insults, no threats, no nothing. There was just silence. That was until...

_Rohff! Ruff! Ruff! _

Startled, Kagome looked down to find a cute pair of white floppy ears that shone like silver under the light of the late afternoon sun. The shiny silver dog ears, however, were not the ears of a certain person she'd been expecting. Instead she frowned, feeling guilty for accusing dear friend that was entirely innocent... this time around anyways.

So, after things were cleared up for her, Kagome gave the dog to her mother to handle and take care of until a home was found for him. Then she dashed straight for the bathroom and she shed her clothes so quickly, you would've thought they contained the plague. Turning the taps to her porcelain haven so that hot steaming water would flow out, she dove right in, relishing the rare opportune moment.

After scrubbing her long silky smooth legs so vigorously that they looked as if they were engulf in bright red flames, Kagome finished scrubbing and cleaning the remainder of her body, starting at the top then working her way down. First up came her dusty strands of hair, which were shampooed and conditioned until each lock atop her head were clean, silken, glossy and delectably fragrant of sakura blossoms and honey. Then gentle circling ministrations were sent to her evenly tanned face and soft supple breasts with a generous amount of soup.

Next Kagome trailed down to her flat well-toned abdomen, she grabbed her loofah and poured a lethal measurement of shower gel. Her stomach was muscular and taunt from all the long days of running in search of shikon shards and sprinting from evil-shikon enthusiasts. All in all, her body, once flabby and easily defeated, was now robust, well-developed with just as enough to counter Inuyasha's and then some. After her abdomen was done, she did her back and arms, silently blessing her mother for allowing her to get laser hair electrolysis, it allowed her to complete her job all the more faster... unless of course she became distracted with her final destination.

Her neatly groomed dark, curly patch of raven hair nestled in between the apex of her thighs were already dripping wet, excluding with what the sweet little bundle of nerves were anticipating. With her sexually elusive loofah, the not-so-innocent-anymore miko washed her womanhood and her firm pert ass all while controlling her moans to be no higher than a whisper. Now finished with her cleansing ritual, she put her inconspicuous cleaning 'toy' away and guided her hand back down her nest 

of curls. Just as she was stroking her nether lips a loud banging was heard on the thankfully locked bathroom door. '_Damn, so much for the quiet atmosphere._'

"Hurry up, sis! I really gotta piss!" exclaimed the now fourteen year old Souta while dancing back and forth frantically. "If you don't, I'll break down this door!" Repeatedly pounding his fists in order to make his motive clear as the mirror Kagome was staring at, well, before it became foggy anyways.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome sighed, "Just give me a minute will ya? I'm naked and the last thing in the world you need to see is me naked..." trailing off she decided to tease her little brother by reminding him of the tiny episode that occurred a few years ago, "again."

"Jeez! Don't remind me! Now you're gonna make me shit my pants in fear now." As he made the move to beat on the door again, the pristine white door swung open so rapidly that Souta almost lost control of his balance and bladder. He caught himself just in time though, and he was able to spot his somewhat aggravating older sister's head poking out from the door that she was now holding ajar, giving the numinous illusion that her head with dark blue tresses was floating.

Slyly grinning, Kagome commented further, "Tsk, tsk, little brother, where are your manners, _onegai_?" She stressed her last word, emphasising each syllable until Souta pushed passed her through the doorway and shoved her out.

"Don't fuck me!" and then the slamming and then the rough clicking of the lock were only signals that Kagome needed to take her departure.

Wild, wet, wavy obsidian locks of hair soaked her large fluffy pink towel and started to coil up a lean feminine back. Its uncovered tanned smoothness magnified and glistening with the lingering droplets upon her.

"Sheesh," she muttered, "was I that moody when I was his age? I sure as hell hope not."

"Feh," a gruff voice interrupted, "I fuckin' hope not too, but I'm guessin' y'ere worse that. 'Cause ya still are a pain in my—"

"Osuwari!"

Our silver dog-eared hottie ended up flat on his face, only the plush bedroom carpet serving as his saviour.

"FRUUGGHI BUHK!" he groaned painfully into the purple carpeting, not at all muffled by the flooring.

"As long as I'm not a pain in your ass, which I know you were going to say, I don't mind being a pain in your back." Kagome smirked, flinging her giant cotton towel on to Inuyasha upper torso from behind him so as not to tarnish her modesty as stood naked before him. Ehhm, the hastily dressing woman was behind him more to be precise.

"Okay, I'm ready," she stood from pulling up her white below knee-high socks and horrid yellow backpack. "I just have to put on my shoes and we're good to go." Then the twitching pink towel monster ensnared her sight and Kagome immediately pulled the unbecoming object off of Inuyasha and apologetically smiled. "...That is if you're good to leave too."

"Bah, wench, you know I always am." He stood and cracked his neck, realigning his spine and leaping out her window before jumping back in. Flashing a fang at her the golden eyed man cocked his head, and said "Let me check how much ramen ya got, I don't think you'll be bringing enough."

Kagome grinned back her best friend, his two cute twitchy dog appendages regrettably long lastingly reminding her of the dog that earlier took a leak on her.

* * *

Since then, Kagome tried to figure out how to bring up the subject to Inuyasha, but decided later that it would cause awkward—or at least absurdly comical, to viewer's eye—tension within the Naraku and shikon shard hunting group. She then thought of asking Shippou, until the idea of him exclaiming the topic to entire world came to mind. Despite his kawaii childish appearance, his decades of experiencing people's tendencies were craftily used by manipulating his innocent demeanour to lure people into confiding their worries, so that he later, or currently, depending on the situation, could outlandishly embarrass them, or even blackmail them.

Sango was crossed out as well, even though she was an expert on demons and their animalistic impulses, she'd unquestioningly talk to Miroku of sooner or later afterwards.

Lastly, asking Miroku was out of the idea entirely. There's no doubt that he would use it as an excuse to bring the lewd question somewhere along the lines of her seeking a golden shower.

Sigh, so then she was left with none of her closest friends to discuss her conundrum with, and Kirara didn't count since the two-tailed cat couldn't speak Japanese.

After the witnessing the scene with Sesshoumaru in the final battle against Naraku, however, her attitude on the matter changed when her memory was driven to realizing that that the merciless youkai ruler was prone to having the inclinations of a dog just as much as Inuyasha was, if not more.

Snapping out her flashback and back into her present situation, Kagome saw the seemingly expectant look of Sesshoumaru's docilely deceptive face, and cleared her throat.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she began sweetly, intentionally adding his title so as to show her respect for his stature. Glimpsing the slight tilt of his thin, silvery right brow, she braced herself, took a deep breath and asked her last question.

"Do you mark... trees... like... _a dog?_"

Eyebrows twitched and blood vessels popped. Ouch.

* * *

**Ohh... Cliffy! CX** So... how was it? Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Was it OOC? Please tell me in a review! Go on hit that little button, you know you wanna. **;)**


	2. Nose Biting

**Territorial Markings**

**Romance/Humour**

**Summary:** What's Sesshoumaru to do when asked, "Do you mark... trees... like... a dog?" Calamity ensues that's what, by teaching Kagome a few new lessons. Kag/Sess Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, but I'm pretty sure that everyone here wishes they do. Just let Rumiko Takahashi know that if she doesn't want the owning privileges any more, I'd be more than happy to take the weight off her shoulders. ...If only I could draw dammit.

**Last Time: **"Sesshoumaru-sama," she began sweetly, intentionally adding his title so as to show her respect for his stature. Glimpsing the slight tilt of his thin, silvery right brow, she braced herself, took a deep breath and asked her last question.

"Do you mark... trees... like... _a dog?_"

Eyebrows twitched and blood vessels popped. Ouch.

**Chapter Two  
Nose Biting**

Instantly the young miko found her back pressed tightly and harshly against, well, a tree. A rather large tree with an unspeakable amount of rough bark that would scrapes 'til the next blue moon. Other than that Kagome was perfect fine with the bright violet stripped wrist choking life from her. Yeah, perfect fine. Oh yes, she was just dandy. **NOT!**

"_Get..._ off of... **me!**" She gasped, desperately clawing and scratching at the own demon's pristine clawed hand.

Angered, it only served to increase the pressure on her already near-to-death-snapping neck. The strain on her fragile throat was unbearably close to bringing her to tears, but she'd be damned for regretting her actions, even if she couldn't breathe. Fighting the wannabe leaky tear ducts, faint watery blue eyes tempted to intently glare into Sesshoumaru's golden orbs, challenging him to do it. To take the final step and twist her ill-gotten head off. All she did was ask a simple question. No need to get hussy about it!

Sesshoumaru hissed out his absolute fury to the suffocating priestess. "You dare insult this Sesshoumaru." It was a clear statement. He wouldn't waste his air asking her, she was nearly dead anyways. Cheeks once flushed with a blushing pink were now pale, dull and almost lifeless.

Kagome wheezed, "S-simple... c-ca-question. ...Not ...t-too ha-ard t-to an-answer..." She internally groaned when the waterworks started. If the aristocratic assassin hadn't decided on killing her for relating him to a lowly human's mongrel pet, then he'd surely main and kill her slowly for shedding tears on him.

Squeezing harder on the poor girl, a low threatening murmur spilled out from the silver taiyoukai's tightened white lips. "You forget, fool," seeing her head starting to lull to the side from the lack of air, he pricked the sides of the miko's neck with his claws. Satisfied when tiny droplets of her sweet fragrant blood slowly trailed down the inner grooves of her collarbones, only to intertwine with one another as the thin streams continued through the tight valley between her fully developed breasts also known as her cleavage.

The demon lord knew he had the struggling shikon priestess' ironically undying attention and finished, "The truce between your pack and this one's no longer stands now that our enemy is long past." Pausing to tighten his powerful grip on the wavering miko another time, his steady nonchalant voice carried on, "This one has endured your impudence long enough, so as not to sully his honour by breaking oath and killing his half-brother's," a pearly sharp fang revealed itself at the curl of his upper lip as he spat showing his view on his oh-so-very-much-loved half-brother, "pack member, especially his alpha bitch. You commit anymore of this audacity and you'll find yourself in the same position as the fowl hanyou, Naraku: dead."

At her minuscule nod and starting symptoms of hyperventilation, the tall regal youkai released her. Kagome, who needed the oxygen for her collapsing lungs, but still not getting any, breathlessly fell forward. The midnight strands of hair drifted upward during her fall, before gracelessly settling back down, surrounding the now unconscious time traveling teenage woman who had landed fiercely on top of the unforgiving gravel and dirt.

Sesshoumaru carelessly watched as she began her descent to the hard dirt, rocks and roots before he pivoted on his heel and sauntered back to his companions, who were apparently nowhere to be seen earlier and still not in his finely tuned sight. Remorseless at the thought of losing the half-dead female behind his person, the almighty dog demon glared at the flowery field several feet off to the clearing where Naraku and his minions were put at an end. Perplexed that Rin and Jaken relentlessly refused to comply with his wishes and appear in his line of view. Nostrils 

flared minutely when their fading scents dawned on him. Because of their headed direction he quickly determined they had witnessed his beginning spat with the miko and ran off to fetch his nerve racking bastard of a brother.

'_Shit..._' He should've handled the 'marking' situation better.

Turning at a one-eighty degree angle, he walked, more like floated back to the stabilizing woman, who, regrettably, earned his respect, though it was miniscule. She could have asked any of her friends, yet she foolishly stared blindly in the beast's eyes, metaphorically speaking of course, and faced him head on, while nearly losing her own head in the process. If she didn't truly know the denotation of her query, then he'd have to at least produce some explanation, if not all.

A frown marred his perfect elegant, yet masculine features. Hearing his chosen one speaking of something so intimate jarred his beast out of captivity and set his system on external haywire. Sure she was annoying as hell, but she was the most kind-hearted, loyal and loving woman he knew other than Rin, who was still considered a child for a few more years. Also, Kagome was well educated in the art of foreign tongues, and the studies of relating numbers, shapes and so on. (Hah, little did he know that English, French and mathematics were her worst subjects.)

Best of all, he found, she wouldn't be as submissive as all his spineless concubines, which he got rid of because they reeked worse than a corner pathway whore, and previous potential mates. (They never did listen to orders of bathing regularly, and as much as he wished to behead them, their soliciting fathers—later to be called pimps in the future—were lords only one or two levels lower than he. At war, he would most definitely best the three other lords, but really didn't wish to conquer their wastelands that they were so proud to rule over.) Despite Kagome's humanity, she was a true rarity. A true catch, as all those fishermen seem to say. Now he had to deal with the devastating after affects, but after he kicked her onto her side.

Spotting the slow spreading red stain on her revealing white blouse, cold molten pools, warmed briefly as their owner knelt down and lapped at the budding beads of blood at the slumbering woman's neck. Moving lower to her chest, Sesshoumaru tugged Kagome's school uniform lower so that it showed all that wasn't covered by her odd metal and cloth breast contraption and languidly licked at the exposed swells of her upper bosoms, every now and then dipping between them to collect the remaining drops of his new favoured red wine that were accumulated there just him.

Moans were residing at the base of his tongue and he fought the urge to release them. Knowing that if he ventured any further with the unaware miko's body of a temptress, she'd surely find to undoubtedly torture him in far more... _creative_ ways. He really didn't want any more of those mentally debatable questions from her. They were far too alluring to his increasing hentai mind. '_This one has been damaged by the constant display of the monk's perverted actions._'

Leaning forward, his long, fine silvered hair fanned out creating the illusion of a glossy curtain surrounding a samurai and his mistress as she dosed, oblivious of the passing by world. He pulled back the woman's reciprocating dark locks, and whispered huskily into her ear. "As you sleep, still you persist to tempt this one." Lightly, he pressed his lips to her own and then glided up to her small petite nose.

Then, then he bit down.

When he unclenched his carefully set jaw, his chosen mate, Kagome, held a nose with four tiny pricks, just below the bridge of it. This time only a single drop form from the combined punctures, and Sesshoumaru kissed her, greedily drinking the small crimson bead up onto his animalistic tongue.

He smirked subtly. "This one," he pledged, "is now just as a potential as is his brother. One's courting done in blood, the other's done in scent."

Soon after the rustling sounds of leaves and other foliage signalled his attention as he mused, '_We'll just see... who the better at pack relating is._'

* * *

**Woot!** The next chapter came out in less than a week... It's a bit shorter though, but it was more fun to write. Heheheh, my mind's in the gutter XD. Thanks so much to all those that took their time to review! Some had me roflmao and others had great comments on how to make this better. :) To those who've experienced my slow updating before, this must've shock ya bit, eh? Other than that, I feel that Sesshoumaru's a bit OOC but I'm pretty sure everything else is fine... :P I couldn't get a hold of my betas at 4 in the morning XD. Soooo... was it good? Awful? Please tell me in a review!


End file.
